A Night of Passionate Darkness
by HutchkinsHarem
Summary: Shad Venoct tells his perspective of a hot date night he had with his princess, Damona.


We've been teasing each other all day long. A few glasses of wine had our hunger for each other at a fever pitch. This gorgeous, short hime of darkness, so hungry for me and my body, was going to be fucked so hard tonight. By just looking at her I knew I was making her pussy wet with desire. And it was my objective to give her, and her gorgeous body, a night that she would not soon forget.

"Damona, its time." I told her. Her eyes glowed an even brighter shade of green and purple, meaning she was ready for me. All the while I felt extremely horny, dominant, and ready to pleasure this beautiful princess.

She floated into the air just close enough for me to get another good look at her, and it nearly took my breath away, although I was able to conceal my excitement. Floating in front of me was this gorgeous yo-kai, just about 4 feet tall in her lovely black kimono. Even in that kimono I could still see every single curve of her delicious body. Just looking at her made me hot and hard with desire, and her long purple hair, beautiful green glowing eyes, and the look of innocence and wanting on her face made me want to slide my huge cock deep inside of her right there.

I floated up, and stopped right in front of her. "Oh Damona," I began, "you look amazing. You have me so hot and hard as you can see and I find you very pleasing. Are you ready for me?" She nodded innocently as I pushed down on the top of her head to make her look down. She took my cock into her delicious mouth, and sucked me so hard and good. So hungry she was, she sucked my cock with such vigor, all the while I was just teasing her of what was to come. I ran my fingers through her purple hair as she sucked me, as I told her how sexy she was, how hot she made me, and how I planned on fucking her so good and so deep, taking her body and mind to places she had never been before.

I was just about ready to climax, but decided it was still too early for that. I grabbed her head and pulled her off my cock and led her into her bedroom. I took a drink of wine and kissed her. We stood there kissing so passionately, the wine running down both of our chins. She licked the wine from my face, gobbling it up, and I returned the favor. I licked her face and neck, sucking up the delicious juice, and began to bite her neck. Biting and sucking on her skin, I can hear her moans of pleasure echo throughout the room. I couldn't get enough. We kissed deeply and I took more wine and ran it down her mouth, neck and chest to her beautiful breasts. I sucked on her body like a savage, driving her crazy, soaking her pussy. It was then I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her and floated us over to the closet cabinet, and used my dragon scarf to practically throw her up against it. With her gorgeous ass propped up so high in the air, I took my giant cock and unexpectedly slid it deep inside of her in one full motion. She cried out, so loudly, at the invasion, but I knew what I wanted. I grabbed her hips, and began to maul her pussy with my big cock, fucking her so hard from behind as she pasted herself against the cabinet, screaming. I began to fuck her as fast as I could. I watched as she orgasmed so deeply for me, her legs buckling, her juices running down her legs and all over my cock, her screams of ecstasy. She thanked me for fucking her and allowing her to cum as I floated in the middle of the room, feeling so hot and looking at my still extremely hard dark cock. I loved her marveling at the sight of horny me, a side of me she didn't get to see often. While Damona is always down for some hardcore fucking, I being the shadow of the great warrior Venoct, wasn't always down to get dirty. But anyway, she was looking at me, ready to have some more fun.

She didn't have to wait long. I grabbed her and led her into the next room. After closing the door, I pushed her up against it and began to kiss her passionately. Again, I had difficulty stopping, kissing her lips, her face, her neck, her tits. The first head of my dragon scarf grabbed her left wrist and pulled it upwards. Damona looked a bit shocked but before she could even react the second head of my dragon scarf had her other wrist inside its jaws. Both heads were gentle and weren't hurting her at all, They were simply holding both her arms in their grip to make sure she couldn't move. And there she floated facing me, helpless, looking so sexy in her black kimono. Mine. All mine.

I elevated myself lower in front of her and her gorgeous shaven pussy, which was mere inches from my face. I stuck out my tongue and lightly glided it over her full and swollen pussy lips, and she moaned in ecstasy. And then without warning, I engulfed her pussy into my mouth, sucking on it as she began to wither and scream. I spread her pussylips with my fingers and my tongue found her swollen clit, and I danced my tongue on it for what seemed like an eternity. I sucked her clit, fingered her pussy, and pulled on her pussylips with my mouth. She came and came for me, all the while moaning as I tasted her heavenly cum. I so enjoyed licking her, fucking her with my tongue, giving her immense pleasure, all the while with her being held hostage by my dragon scarf. She could barely even hover after her orgasms, and with my face soaked from her delicious juices, I had both heads of my dragon scarf release her from their jaws and she nearly collapsed into my arms.

I carried her in my arms and we both went back into her bedroom. I carried her over to the bed and laid her down. I spread her gorgeous long legs and I could feel my mouth water. There, again, was her gorgeous ass and hungry pussy, and I put my dark cock at the opening to her now-dripping hole. I put my swollen cockhead inside of her, teasing the poor girl. "Do you want more, my love?" I asked her. She was begging for me to fuck her, yet I continued to tease her with slow strokes, only giving her the pleasure of just a few short inches. I loved watching her face, and her reactions which were nothing short of heavenly. It was when she was nearly in tears that I fulfilled her wanting body as I pushed the rest of my hugeness deep inside of her. So deep that she screamed in ecstasy, and I grabbed her hips once again and began to pound away. And as for my good little princess Damona, all she did was scream. She screamed so loud as I fucked her so deep, so hard. She came and came again for me, her gorgeous pussy contracting around every inch of my huge cock buried so deeply up inside of her. Our eyes locked upon each other, me looking at her glowing green and purple eyes, and her looking at the one red eye I had that wasn't covered in my white hair. We stared so deeply as I slowed my pace and methodically began to pull my cock out of her and push it back in at a snail's pace. She loved the change of pace and with our eyes locked on each other, she had another huge orgasm, her pussy contracting so tight around me. I decided it was time for me to rest upon her bed and withdrew my cock from her, although her tight and anxious pussy didn't want to let it go.

I laid down on the bed and she floated above me. "Now, Damona," I stated, grabbing her by the collar of her kimono, "I want you to stick that gorgeous pussy and ass on my face". She, of course, did as I instructed and within seconds, her nearly-dripping pussy was again inches from my face. She grabbed my cock and drove it into her mouth, and we began an amazing session of 69. Oh boy, did I lick her. I licked her pussy and drove my tongue so deep inside of her. It was my turn to scream as she took as much of my huge cock down her throat as she could, and the vibrations of my screams on her swollen clit drove her over the edge again. She screamed and came and I sucked down every single drop of her hot cum, feeling it all over my face.

I paused for a second and looked at her delicious asshole. I savored the moment and stuck out my tongue and lightly flicked her opening. It sent shockwaves throughout her body and for the next twenty minutes, I licked her gorgeous hole. It was driving her crazy and tasted so good and simply, I couldn't get enough. I licked her asshole, bit her asscheeks, and forced her hips down on my face to smother me. Our moans of complete ecstasy and pleasure filled the room as we were locked into this beautiful position together. I wanted to push her, to make her feel so so good, so I spread her asscheeks and slid my tongue deep up inside her ass. And with my cock deep down her throat, we were both screaming in ecstasy, and I could feel her cum leaking from her pussy on my chin and scarf as she came - again - so hard for me. Oh man I loved licking her most perfect asshole, and how she loved to be tongue fucked there.

With my mouth, chin and scarf covered in her cum, I told her to hover up. I propped up a few pillows and ordered her to bend over the bed. With her ass in the air, I bent my face down and went to town on her ass once again with my tongue. I just couldn't help myself, I wanted more. I wanted more of that taste, I wanted more of her reactions. I spread her asscheeks and flicked my tongue on her ass, sliding it inside of her. My goodness, how incredibly hot I felt. Even both of the heads of my dragon scarf were wiggling about in ecstacy.

I floated up and dumped lube all over my huge, dark, swollen cock. I wanted her to experience an orgasm like she never had before, so I gave her a bullet and told her to put it on her swollen clit. She did so as her face was buried in the bed and her ass high in the air. I placed my cock at the base of her asshole and Damona knew what was coming next. She was practically begging me, "Please, please I want it. I want your huge shadow cock so bad.". I opened her asscheeks and began to push and her breath was taken away as my cockhead slid inside of her. I didn't move as I allowed her to get used to the fullness inside her ass as she worked her clit with the bullet. Slowly, very slowly, I began to push more and more of my cock up inside her ass. Oh she was so eager, so hungry for it, moaning deeply. And after a few minutes, I was completely buried inside of her ass, and I was so proud of Damona for taking all of my dark cock so deep inside her.

And then I began to fuck her. Slowly at first but gradually building up steam, faster and faster. And once again, all the oni princess could do was scream and cum. She was screaming so loudly into her bed, telling me she that she loved it, telling me how good it felt, how full she was. I grabbed her hips and began to fuck her hard, so hard in her ass. Her hole was so tight, and it actually seemed like her ass was grabbing my cock and keeping it up inside her. Oh how she loved it, as I felt a huge orgasm building deep inside my groin. I told her to pull her bullet on high, and I was fucking her so deep with the full length of my cock. "Fuck my ass, fuck my ass!" she screamed and I loved her reaction. She began to scream and cum again, this time the loudest I have heard from her, and I began to scream as I could feel my cock expanding and getting so huge. Continuing to fuck her ass as hard as I could, we screamed and I exploded deep inside of her, pumping her full of what seemed like gallons of hot cum. I screamed and shook and came so hard, my body uncontrollable.

I collapsed on top of her, with my cock still deep in her ass, and I wrapped my arms around her as we reveled in our post-orgasm bliss. "Oh Shad Venoct," she said "I can't wait to do this again~" she kissed my cheek and closed her eyes to rest herself. I quickly followed, with my eyes slowly closing. "I can't wait either Damona. My love."


End file.
